


colors.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is blue and silver; she is red and gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors.

He is blue and silver, a flash, a blur. The silver winds through his body and his skin, all the way up to color his hair. The blue runs through his veins, giving him speed beyond belief. Together the blue and silver define him, and yet contrast all the same. The blue and silver together looks almost ethereal, the look of calmness when he is anything but. He always wants to move, always wants to run. Anxiety runs through him, makes him strong but foolish at the same time. He is reckless, he worries too much, and one day it will cause him trouble.

She is red and gold, a chaotic mess of energy and strength. The gold anchors her in the present, guides her in what she does. The red is often scarlet or crimson, but sometimes it grows as dark as onyx. Those are the moments when she's most angry, the moments when vengeance is all she seeks. The red and the gold keep her calm, grounded in knowing she can find out what she wants, she can make people do what she wants, and no matter the situation, she can get them out of it. 

Blue and silver; red and gold. Yin and yang; two sides of the same coin. Twins, in every sense of the word, so connected to one another that nothing can separate them but death. They promised each other they would never leave, that one would follow the other into death. Then Sokovia flew, and blue and silver faded from this earth, never to return. Red lashed out in agony, chaotic and violent. When Sokovia began to fall, red and gold thought they'd fade away too. Then from nowhere came a flash of purple and yellow, saving red and gold from its fate.


End file.
